Survivor: Battle of the Champions
| previousseason = Survivor: idk | nextseason = Survivor: Battlegrounds }} *Place a brief description of your season here. Twists *'Battle of the Champions:' Every player in the game has won the game of Survivor at one point or another. *'Four Tribes:' For the third time, the castaways are divided into four tribes, containing five members each. *'Personality-Based Tribes:' The four tribes are split based on how the players act in the game, as well as on their personalities and character. The members of Toa are leaders; brave players who aren't afraid to fight with all of their might and who tend to provide for their tribes. The members of Tika are kind, loyal, social players. They are the ones who got the end and won based on their social connections. The members of Mohio are cunning social and strategic players, who will scrape by and do anything they can to get to the end. The members of Rongo are intelligent. They are strategic players who know how to strategically manuever players and make calculated and impressive moves. *'Exile Island:' Returning once more, after a Reward Challenge, players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island (entirely separate from the existing camps) will force the banished player to fend for him/herself until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for he/she will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on the island. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' During this season, the Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden somewhere on Exile Island. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 7, the four tribes became two. Tiki and Mohio were dissolved, with the 18 remaining contestants spread into the new Toa and Rongo tribes with nine members each. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 15, both the Toa and Rongo tribes were forced to visit Tribal Council to eliminate one of their own. *'Mutiny:' On Day 19, the tribes were offered to switch tribe affiliations. *'Message in a Bottle:' After losing the Day 24 Immunity Challenge, the Rarotonga tribe received a sealed bottle with a note that can only be read after the Tribal Council elimination. The tribe assumed it was a note about instructions about the upcoming merge. But much to their shock, the note instructed them to vote another member off the tribe. *'Delayed Merge:' Because of the sealed message in a bottle twist, the tribes were merged with nine members. *'Expanded Jury and Final Three:' Instead of the conventional Final Two facing the jury of seven, the Day 39 Tribal Council was held with a Final Three facing a nine-person jury. Castaways *In making avatars for your contestant, you have the freedom to choose your avatar generator. But we encourage you to use http://www.faceyourmanga.com for your avatars. Uploading pictures is encouraged for your contestants to be recognized, but please make sure your images comply with the wiki's uploading policies. *As for the number of contestants it is up to you how many are playing in your season. *Edit this table as you please. If this table needs a new colum to cater tribe switches, keep this table as is. If your season will not have a tribe switch of any kind, kindly a column with the header "Switched Tribes." Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia. ----